Stone Axe
Stone Axe was a 70s influenced classic rock revival band originating from Port Orchard, Washington, active from 2007 - 2012. The side project was formed by one Tony Reed when Mos Generator was beginning to follow a direction that no longer fit the band. Stone Axe's music is a pure worship of seventies rock, drawing from Free, Thin Lizzy and the early eras Foghat, AC/DC, Ozzy Osbourne and Iron Maiden. In regards to early studio recordings Reed would handle all of the instruments while Dru Brinkerhoff would handle the vocals, though by 2009 Mykey Haslip and Muke DuPont would join to round out a live lineup, who would tour the United States and Europe up until 2012. Stone Axe have banged out two eponymously titled full-lengths and more splits, singles and EPs than you can keep up with, through labels like their own Music Abuse Records, Roadburn Records, Ripple Music, Hydro-Phonic and RxEvolution Recordings. The band's ethos is not so much to innovate but rather celebrate as the band would state in a bio for the band. History Stone Axe was formed by Tony Reed and Dru Brinkerhoff in 2007 when the music Reed would be writing for Mos Generator didn't quite fit that band's style of music. The band's first release would be the 2008 single Riders of The Night, which featured a cover of Cream's "SWLABR" as the b-side. The eponymous debut album of Stone Axe saw release on 10 March 2009 to positive reviews. A six song EP called Extended Play followed via Hydro-Phonic Records on 30 December, culling three originals with the duo lineup and three live songs at Rocket Records in Tacoma, WA on 19 July 2009, the band's earliest known live performance. By this point Stone Axe established a live lineup and toured that August in support of their live debut, which included an appearance at the tenth annual Stoner Hands of Doom. The next year would see a quick follow-up album entitled II recorded by the quartet and released by multiple labels to positive reception. This would be amid aconstant string of shows and mini-tours, including a three-day stint in Alaska. The band also did a proper tour that summer including five dates sharing the stage with Saint Vitus. The next year would see Stone Axe touring Europe for the first time alongside Stubb and Trippy Wicked & the Cosmic Children of the Knight, the latter for the UK gigs only. This tour would culminate at an appearance at Roadburn Festival in which that live performance would be released by Ripple Music in 2012. The band would also make an appearance at Doom in June in 2011. Lastly Stone Axe would return to Europe in 2012 touring again with Stubb and Trippy Wicked, namely surrounding an appearance at the inaugural DesertFest London. The band would not perform after that barring a one-off appearance on 1 January 2016 in a New Years Eve celebration in Bremerton, Washington.Stone Axe Facebook Event Discography Studio Albums *'Stone Axe' (2009, Roadburn Records; 2011, Ripple Music) *'II' (2010, Music Abuse, Burning World, Alone Records) Other Releases *'Riders of The Night' (7" Single) (2008, Roadburn Records) *'Extended Play' (EP) (2009, RxEVOLUTION Recordings; Hydro-Phonic Records) *'Until There Was Rock You Only Had God' (7" Single) (2009, All Hurt Records) *'Stone Axe / Sun Gods In Exile' (Split with Sun Gods in Exile) (2010, Hydro-Phonic) *'Stone Axe / Mighty High' (Split with Mighty High) (2010, Ripple Music) *'Heavy Ripples' (Split with Grifter, Mighty High, Sun Gods in Exile) (2011, Ripple Music) *'Captured Live! Roadburn Festival 2011' (Live Album) (2011, Ripple Music) *'Wight / Stone Axe' (Split with Wight) (2012, Far & Holy) Members *'Tony Reed' - Guitar, Bass, Drums (2007 - 2012, 2016) *'Dru Brinkerhoff' - Vocals (2007 - 2012, 2016) *'Mykey Haslip' - Drums (2007 - 2012, 2016) *'Mike DuPont' - Bass (2007 - 2012, 2016) List of Known Tours *'September 2009 North American Tour' (2009)Last.fm *'Alaska Mini-Tour' (2010) *'II North American Tour' (Select dates with Saint Vitus) (2010)Last.fmStone Axe Facebook *'2011 European Tour' (With Stubb, Trippy Wicked & the Cosmic Children of the Knight) (2011)Last.fm *'2012 European Tour' (With Stubb, Trippy Wicked & the Cosmic Children of the Knight) (2012)Last.fmStone Axe Facebook External Links *Stone Axe on MySpace *Stone Axe on Ripple Music *Stone Axe via Internet Wayback Machine *Gigs 2010 - 2011 References Category:Band Category:Ripple Music Category:Rock and Roll Category:Stoner Rock Category:Hard Rock Category:Tony Reed Category:Port Orchard Category:Washington